Vi
Abilities for 3 seconds. |customlabel= |custominfo= }} | is triggered. |video=Vi IVideo }} }} Vi begins channeling, increasing the damage and range of Vault Breaker over seconds. Vi can still move while channeling, but she cannot attack or use her other abilities, and her movement speed is slowed by 15%. |description2= Vi dashes towards the cursor's location, dealing physical damage and applying to all enemies hit (75% damage against minions and monsters). Vi stops upon colliding with an enemy champion, knocking it back. |leveling2= 250 - 725 900 Your Vi impressions (after 5 days) |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} | . |additional= * Although Vi cannot use her own abilities while charging, she can still use summoner spells and item actives. * If Vault Breaker is charged for at least 4 seconds, the channel will cancel and will go on full cooldown. Unlike similar channeled spells such as , Vi is not refunded mana for cancelled attacks. ** However, if the channel of Vault Breaker is interrupted in some way (such as with hard crowd control), Vault Breaker instead goes on a short 3 second cooldown and does refund half of the mana cost to Vi. * Non-champion enemies hit by the dash are pulled in towards Vi instead of being knocked away. |video=Vi QVideo }} }} Every third attack on the same target deals additional physical damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health (capped at 300 against minions and monsters), reduces the target's armor by 20%, and grants Vi bonus attack speed for 4 seconds. |leveling= }} | , attacking or using abilities on different targets will not remove Denting Blows' stacking debuff. * Denting Blows' attack speed buff will not stack with itself with repeated applications, nor will it stack from applying it on multiple targets in quick succession. |video=Vi EVideo }} }} Vi stores a charge of Excessive Force every few seconds, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. This reload time is affected by cooldown reduction. |description2= Vi gains 50 bonus attack range (175 total range), and causes her next basic attack to deal bonus physical damage and to hit all enemies in a cone behind the target. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=600 |cooldown=1 |cost=60 |costtype=Mana + 1 charge }} | and will apply the strongest melee version of their slows. ** and will trigger the strongest melee version of the movement speed bonus. ** and splash damage will trigger, and Excessive Force will not interact in any way with passive. * Excessive Force's bonus damage will affect structures only if they are the main target - the area of effect component has no effect on them. |spellshield=will block both the on-hit effect and the area damage component. |additional= * Excessive Force resets Vi's attack timer on cast. * Excessive Force's area of effect component applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 15% slow. * Excessive Force will only apply one stack of to the main target. It will not apply any to targets hit by the area of effect damage. |video=Vi EVideo }} }} Vi targets an enemy champion and chases it down. She performs an uppercut upon reaching it, dealing physical damage and knocking it up for seconds. |description2= While charging, Vi is immune to crowd control and will knock aside enemies in her way, dealing 75% damage to them. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=800 I'm RiotGypsy. AMAA |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} | }} References cs:Vi de:Vi es:Vi fr:Vi pl:Vi pt-br:Vi ru:Vi zh:蔚 Category:2012 release Category:Pre-Season Three release Category:Released champion Category:Knockup champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Melee champion